Cracked heart
by Yue the moonguardian
Summary: Six months after the story ended, Ahiru never got the chance to tell Fakir about her feelings to him and she longs for humanity. A mysterious boy shows up and brings her into another story. But who does Ahiru truly love?
1. Act 1 Lost

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu or the characters, except for my OC. This is my first fanfic and english is not my spoken language, just so you know if you find any grammar errors. x) If you like this story and have tumblr follow me on .com. I will probably publish chapters faster there than here, since I'm a tumblr addict.**

* * *

><p><strong>Act 1: Lost<strong>

It has been six months since Mytho and Rue became prince and princess. Since then Fakir started to write a new story for the Kinkan town. Ahiru was only a duck. As a duck, she was swimming around in the lake of despair, which wasn't in despair any longer since they saved Mytho and the prince and Rue-chan saved the town from the Raven. Fakir has kept his promise and has stayed with her since then. Ahiru was happy for having him by her side. Everyday, he was sitting next to lake and writing stories. Ahiru wanted Fakir to share his stories for her, but he always said no.

"It's not finished yet" he said and smiled to the duck.

"But I will tell you once it's done."

He patted her forehead and took his bag. He needed to go to the ballet class and practice. Ahiru wanted to come with him, but Fakir told her that it was best for her to stay in the lake or else Neko-sensei would get mad if he took the duck with him to class. Ahiru sighed, the only thing she could do was to say, "Quack" for an answer and Fakir wouldn't take her seriously. If she still was human, she would have insist to take her with him, but she couldn't even have a real conversation with him anymore. She was just a duck. Normally, her heart would have accepted it. Fakir convinced her to accept her true self that day when they danced a pas de deux together. Ahiru's heart was filled with love in that moment when they danced and she was shivering with joy when she felt Fakirs warm embrace, holding her hands gently.

In that moment, she realized that her feelings for Fakir were even warmer than she felt for Mytho. The prince's heart belonged to Rue-chan in the first place. Ahiru accepted the fact that her love for Mytho was unrequited before the story even started. But before she knew it, Fakir was always by her side. The reason he was so cold in the beginning was because he was hurt for not being able to protect the people he cared about. Ahiru trusts Fakir with all her heart. He took care of her back then when she was Princess Tutu and got harmed by the knight and he did it again when she danced for the people who have turned into ravens in the Kinkan town.

She should be happy. For Mytho…or Prince Siegfired and Rue-chan to have found eachother. For the town and it's citizens for returning to normal beings and for Neko-sensei that has finally gotten married and got a wife and cute kittens.

She should be happy for Fakir to have found his passion for writing. Ahiru was happy for being next to him and see him smiling everyday. She was being next to the one she loved the most.

But still…she felt so sad.

Ahiru saw her own reflection in the lake. The lake was calm in a bright summer day and she saw her big blue eyes in the lake's reflection. They looked sad. But why? She got all that she ever wanted.

"Is it true? Is it true that you got all that you ever wanted" someone said.

"Quack?"

Ahiru was confused; did someone just talk to her? It would have been impossible. The only people that would talk to her are Fakir and Uzura. No one else knew that she was a duck in this town.

"Of course I was talking to you, my duck!"

A young man was sitting next to the lake. He was smiling gently to her. His white hair was moving sofly to the breeze as he closed his eyes; He then looked at Ahiru with suck gentle hazelbrown eyes filled with love. Ahiru's eyes were widening.

"**Seems like Ahiru found another beautiful young man? I wonder what he would do to the new story that is taken place? It seems like we have to wait and see for the next time!" Drosselmeyer laughed**


	2. Act 2 Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu and I don't own the song To the moon and back by Savage Garden. I wanted to make a songfic chapter this time. You will see more of those x3

* * *

><p><strong>Act 2: Wish<strong>

Mytho! Quack!"

The young man was slowly shaking his head. He had the same eyes and white hair just as Mytho. He wore a white shirt and black pants and his skin was white. His body was slim and he was just as short as Mytho.

"I'm sorry. I'm not Mytho. But we do look like the same though, even if we are different. My hair is straighter than his. "

When she mentioned Mytho's name Ahiru saw that the young man's eyes where filled with anger. His eyes where so cold, so dark How could he know Mytho? Perhaps the are siblings or related somehow…

"Oh! Sorry. My brother and I, we don't get along pretty well. I admire my brother very much. But everyone seems to compare him with me. My name is Engelbrekt. But you can call me Engel. You are Ahiru-chan?"

Engel was smiling to Ahiru. She didn't know that Mytho had a brother, he never told her anything. But Mytho was in pain and couldn't tell about his life in general. Ahiru only knew that part when he sacrificed his own heart to keep the raven sealed. In the end Ahiru didn't know Mytho that well enough. But it didn't matter to her, because she still cared about him.

Engel started to dance next to lake. His moves weren't as good as Mytho's, but he was still an excellent ballet dancer with grace and beauty. He had his own aura when he danced. He had an aura that was filled with secrets and mystery.

"Ballet was never my thing, Music is what my heart longs for." Engel said softly.

So Engel started to sing while he danced.

_She's taking time making up the reasons_  
><em>To justify all the hurt inside<em>  
><em>Guess she knows from the smiles and the look in their eyes<em>  
><em>Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one<em>  
><em>They're saying, "Mama never loved her much"<em>  
><em>And, "Daddy never keeps in touch<em>  
><em>That's why she shies away from human affection"<em>  
><em>But somewhere in a private place<em>  
><em>She packs her bags for outer space<em>  
><em>And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come<em>  
><em>And she'll say to him<em>  
><em>She's saying<em>

To whom was Engel singing for? Was it for her? She couldn't believe that every word, every sweet melody is for an old duck like her. Why would he sing about her? But deep inside Ahiru felt that the song he sang was for her. Did she wait for someone, someone to take her away from the lake? Somehow it felt like he knew somehow that she was hurt. Hurt for not being able to be with the people she loved. Hurt for not being able to tell her feelings for Fakir with words. She had Fakir by her side, yet she couldn't tell what she really feels about him. That made her heart ache. Engel continued to sing and dance:

_I would fly to the moon and back if you be…_

_If you be my baby_  
><em>I've got a ticket for a world where we, we belong<em>  
><em>So would you be my baby?<em>

Does a duck really have the right to have dreams? Ahiru dreamed of something more than being just a duck. She promised Fakir that she would be her true self, yet she wasn't happy. She still couldn't tell Fakir that she loved him the way Rue loved Mytho. The way she loved him. It made her so sad. She wanted to belong to the human world once more.

_She can't remember a time when she felt needed_  
><em>If love was red then she was color blind<em>  
><em>All her friends, well they've been trialled for treason<em>  
><em>And crimes that were never defined<em>  
><em>She's saying, "Love is like a barren place,<em>  
><em>And reaching out for human faith<em>  
><em>It's like a journey I just don't have a map for"<em>  
><em>So baby's gonna take a dive and<em>  
><em>Push the shift to overdrive<em>  
><em>Send a signal that she's hanging<em>  
><em>All her hopes on the stars<em>  
><em>What a pleasant dream<em>  
><em>She's saying<em>

"Is it fair? You made their wishes come true. Yet you're standing here, miserable, not being able to tell your love about your feelings." Engel said.

Engel was dancing towards to Ahiru. He gently put his feet in the water.

"Take my hand. Dance with me, Ahiru. Sing for me with your heart."

" I can't sing, quack! Fakir told me to stay here and wait for him." Ahiru said.

"Come on…sing for me!" Engel said.

"I can't"…she said.

_I would fly to the moon and back if you be…_  
><em>If you be my baby<em>  
><em>I've got a ticket for a world where we,we belong<em>  
><em>So would you be my baby?<em>

_Hold on, hold on …_

"I don't need anything in return. I just want my friends to be happy!" Ahiru said while she danced with Engel,

"I know. You're the most unselfish creature I've ever known. Yet I can see the way you dance your pas de deux with me that your sadness is deep"

"I'm not that sad. I'm just a duck. That is the me I'm suppose to be!" Ahiru said trying to convince herself at the same time.

Engel's eyes were looking deeply into Ahiru's big duck eyes. Ahiru felt like he could read her soul like a book. It was a strange feeling, yet she wasn't afraid of him.

"If this is the you that you're suppose to be, then why is your heart crying for the deepest love?"

_Mama never loved her much_  
><em>And, Daddy never keeps in touch<em>  
><em>That's why she shies away from human affection<em>  
><em>But somewhere in a private place<em>  
><em>She packs her bags for outer space<em>  
><em>And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come<em>  
><em>And she'll say to him<em>  
><em>She's saying<em>

" My heart is crying? How can you see my tears? I'm a duck, I can't cry the way humans do" said the duck while she was dancing with Mytho's brother.

"Because even though, you're not human. Even though you can't express yourself with words, your dance is telling me your story. Your eyes are filled with the tears of sorrow. " Engel said.

_I would fly to the moon and back if you be…_  
><em>If you be my baby<em>  
><em>I've got a ticket for a world where we, we belong<em>  
><em>So would you be my baby?<em>  
><em>yeaaaah …<em>

"Would you become a human again, Ahiru, my dear? Would you become Princess Tutu once again?"

Engel touched the duck's head gently and Ahiru felt that she was blushing.

" I…want to be human again. But I don't know what to do! I can't be princess Tutu anymore." Quacked Ahiru

"Sing for me! Tell me about your deepest dream, your deepest desire" Engel said.

Engel carried the small duck's body and lift it up to the sky. Ahiru's duck tears fell from her eyes and suddenly she started to sing. She sang about unrequited love, she sang about being rejected, and she sang about her dreams that could never come true, just because she was a bird, with no voice that could tell Fakir what she really felt about him.

With pain in her voice, the duck screamed for Fakir's name.

**" Interesting, it seems like that little duck will not just be able to dance, but sing as well? And she's screaming for Fakir's name? I wonder how he would react, especially since this beautiful young man named Engel is here. He happens to be the brother of the prince. Will Fakir be able to catch Ahiru's heart? I guess we have to wait and see until the next time. " Drosselmeyer said as he watched behind the scene.**


	3. Act 3 Human heart

**Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been busy to search for work. But I will make it up to you by publishing chapter 3, 4 and 5 here. Disclaimer. I don't own Princess Tutu or it's characters. Just my OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Act 3: Human heart<strong>

At school Fakir was dancing alone in the training room. Neko-sensei was pleased for Fakir's sense of hard work and passion while he danced. Fakir was practicing hard every day in order to become a great dancer. The young male was moving fast in his dark suit and with grace he jumped up high and landed on his toe perfectly.

"Bravo!" clapped Neko-sensei. I'm sure that you will become even greater in a couple of years. Could it be that Fakir-kun might be in love? If that's the case…then you will soon get m-married! "

Neko-sensei's aura got creepier and the wedding march was playing in the took some nervous steps behind and said:

"Well…sensei…it's not the case. I mean. Even if I'm in love, I won't be able to marry her anyway. "

Neko-sensei stared at Fakir and saw that Fakir had a deep sadness in his eyes. He has never seen Fakir that way, he thought that he didn't care about marrige that much, since he rejected Neko-sensei's offer to take extra classes in love and marrige.

"But even though I can't marry her, I will still only love her and no one else. Even if we will never be able to have a family together, she will never be alone." Fakir said.

Fakir smiled back at Neko-sensei and took his towel to dry himself from all the sweat. He was thinking about getting to the lake to bring Ahiru back home and feed her. Poor duck must be starving and she's been waiting for him all day.

But suddenly, he heard a scream and he felt that Ahiru was in danger.

"AHIRU!" Fakir screamed and ran as fast as he could to the lake.

" Does it hurt, Ahiru? Does it hurt to once again be a human?"

Ahiru woke up. She was lying in the water. She was moving slowly. It was late and the sky was dark and clear. She could see the stars in the sky. Beside her, Engel was smiling.

"You're pretty, he said. You're pretty as a duck too, but now you can smile for me."

Ahiru was standing up, without realizing that she was human and that she didn't wear any clothes.

Engel was smiling embarrassed and said:

"Eh, it might be a bad idea for you to stand up, since you don't have any clothes. Don't show your body too easily for boys. "

An embarrased Ahiru turned red in her face and sat down in the water. With her arms she was covering her chest.

"I'm a girl again? But how?" Ahiru asked.

"It's because you wished it from all of your heart." Engel said.

He gave her a school uniform from the Kinkan academy. Ahiru put them on while Engel was looking away.

" I have to tell Fakir first. But I'm afraid that he might get mad at me and believe that Drosselmeyer is behind this. I promised Fakir that I would accept my true self. " Ahiru said.

"Well, you're a duck with a human heart, is it wrong to be both? Is it wrong to dream for something else? You're not only just a duck. You're a girl too, that dreams about love. Fakir doesn't have to know everything yet. He will understand." Engel said.

Ahiru was still worried. She didn't want to lie to Fakir. She felt bad about it, but it seems like she didn't have a choice.

"Come with me to the music class instead. Then he won't find out that easily. In the meanwhile, you can figure out how to tell him. "

"The music class? But I can't sing and I can't play any instrument! Ahiru said with panic in her voice. "

"If you go to the ballet class again, he will surely find out. The ballet students doesn't hang out with music students that much. You would be safe there. Besides, you won't be alone, I will be there too." Engel said.

" Will I be able to become Princess Tutu again?" Ahiru asked.

"Of course you will, but only if someone is in danger. This is your new necklace" Engel said.

Engel showed her a necklace that looked like a swan. It was a memory of her being princess Tutu that had to sacrifice everything in order to save Mytho so he could save everyone from the monster raven. She and Fakir saved everyone with their united powers.

"AHIRU!" she heard Fakir screaming.

"You should go now!" she said to Engel.

"See you tomorrow then, my princess."

Engel kissed Ahiru's long red tail and Ahiru blushed. There's no way that Fakir would have showed his feelings for her in that way. Ahiru felt troubled. Does Engel have feelings for her? And why would Mytho's brother come to her of all people?

Ahiru quacked and became a duck again. She had to hide her clothes, before Fakir sees them and finds out about this.

Fakir was running as fast as he could. He could have sworn that he heard Ahiru screaming. But that wouldn't be possible, since she was a duck now. The lake was dark and empty and Fakir jumped into the lake. He was swimming under water in order to see if she was there. A duck can't drown, can it? Fakir was thinking.

Ahiru found a perfect hiding place for her clothes. It was in a bush next to the lake. But then she saw Fakir shouting and looking for her under the water. He was really worried.

" QUACK!" Ahiru said. She jumped into the lake and swum towards Fakir.

"AHIRU!"

Fakir embraced her under the water and smiled. He finally found her safe. He was afraid that some animal would have eaten her as food or that a hunter has shot her.

Ahiru didn't know that Fakir was that worried.

When they reached the air Fakir took a deep breath. He smiled to Ahiru and said:

"Don't scare me like that. I thought something happened to you. It was like you were screaming. But you can't scream like that now, can you? Let's go home."

He walked out of the water carrying Ahiru in his arms. Ahiru was looking at the moon. It was bright and big and mysterious. Who is Engel, the boy that danced with her? And why did he help her?

Engelbrekt was hiding behind the scene as he watched Fakir carrying Ahiru in his arms. His eyes were filled with anger and hate when he saw them together. Then an evil grin showed up in his face.

"I will soon get my revenge against my dear brother Siegfried, who thought that he would get the throne for himself. How could he even marry a raven, is he out of his mind? He should have chosen Ahiru from the first place. But since he made his choice, I will now take my chance. Princess Tutu will be mine and I will kill Fakir with my own hands. "

"**Oh my…it seems like Fakir is not the only one that cares about Ahiru. He seems to have a rival. Will he stand a chance against Mytho's brother, who wishes to see him dead? I guess we have to wait and see to the next time" Drosselmeyer said.**

**To be continued.**


	4. Act 4 Feelings

**Gah, recently I've been following a blog named "Ask Fakir" on tumblr. I really love that one. It's really fun when people put their time and effort to do something like that. It's so fun to imagine how Fakir would answer if someone made all those questions for him. I kinda loved that part when a fan asked how many children Fakir wanted with Ahiru and he was blushing furiously. If you too wanna read and ask "Fakir" some questions, then go to .com.**

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, there was a swan that dreamed about humanity. The swan fell in love with a prince. One day, a witch came to the swan and offered a way to become a princess with her magic. But she will never be able to tell her love for the prince.<em>

_The prince fell in love with her, but since she couldn't confess her love for him, he married someone else._

_And the swan, who wished for humanity died of a broken heart._

**Act 4: Feelings **

Fakir was tired as he walked towards his house where he lived. He was still wondering about the scream he heard. It sounded just like Ahiru, but it was filled with pain and sorrow. Fakir had never asked Ahiru if she was alright about the decision of becoming a duck. When he danced with her the last time she was human, it seemed like it. Fakir didn't want to admit it, but… he missed that. Sometimes, Fakir was wondering if he would use his powers of Drosselmeyer and write a story about Ahiru becoming a girl again, but then he would probably be irresponsable just like him. He didn't want to manipulate and control her life like Drosselmeyer did. For Drosselmeyer, Ahiru was just a puppet that he gave a role to. He didn't care if Ahiru got hurt; he just wanted to have a beautiful story with a sad ending at any cost. Fakir didn't want to do that.

On the other hand, he would have the power to make himself a duck if he just wrote about it. In that way, it would be easier. He would be able to live with Ahiru forever in that pond as a duck.

But was he ready for it? He didn't know. He knew that he cared for her. He knew that he hated to see her suffer, because it broke his heart to see her that way. He was blushing. Did he love Ahiru as a lover? He was confused.

Ahiru was looking at Fakir with her bright big blue duck eyes. She was so cute.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking" he said as he continued to blush.

Fakir entered the kitchen. With care, he put down Ahiru on the floor. Ahiru flew up and sat on the table, waiting for Fakir to prepare for the meal.

Fakir smiled. Even though Ahiru was a duck, she refused to eat only bread as a meal just like she did before. She wanted to eat his food that he cooked. In that way, it was like she was still a girl. Why was Fakir thinking of her as a girl? Ahiru is Ahiru.

While Fakir was preparing for the meal, Ahiru was watching the moon outside. She couldn't forget that moment when she met Engel and he singed and danced with her. It was totally diffrent from the moment she met Mytho. Mytho was just dancing next to the lake. He didn't really see her; he was lost in his own dance. He was lonely, Mytho. He didn't have a heart back then and his eyes where filled with sadness and indiffrence. Engel was diffrent. He has feelings, but he seemed troubled about Mytho. It was like the feeling of anger grew in him everytime she mentioned Mytho's name. Did Mytho hurt him? She couldn't believe that. Mytho was a warm and loving person when he had all his heart back. Rue-chan was happy with him.

"_Are you hurt, Ahiru-chan? Does it hurt that he didn't choose you?"_

No! No! She was happy that Mytho and Rue are together. Fakir told her that they were invited to their wedding. Rue looked so happy with Mytho. They looked good together. Rue had the chance to tell Mytho what she felt for him, Ahiru couldn't do that. She couldn't even tell Fakir about her feelings for him. She wished that she would be able to do that.

" Ahiru! Dinner is ready!"

For the third time, Fakir was telling Ahiru that dinner was ready, but it seems like Ahiru was in deep thoughts. Fakir was wondering what was wrong with Ahiru. She seems down for a reason. In silence, they sat and eat. Ahiru wasn't eating properly as she used to. Normally she would have eaten his food fast. But today she had something on her mind.

Fakir was worried that Ahiru was getting ill. She was not herself today. Usually Ahiru was cheerful and quacked a lot. But today she was quiet and didn't eat well.

"Maybe I should take you to a vet tomorrow so you could get a check up. What's wrong Ahiru? Would you try to tell me?"

Ahiru shook her head. Don't worry about me, Fakir. I will be all right. There's nothing to worry about, Ahiru was thinking for herself.

Fakir sighed.

"Even if you can't tell me things with words anymore, I still want you to know that you can tell me everything that is bothering you. You can always try to tell me things with your dance. Hopefully I will understand what you're trying to tell me."

He hugged Ahiru. Fakir's arms were warm and loving. She felt safe. Then suddenly she felt tears falling down. Fakir was crying.

"I'm sorry for letting you see me like this again. But I just don't want to lose you. I want to be able to protect you from any danger. You're so small, so fraigle. If I lose you, I don't know what to do. Please be careful."

Ahiru closed her eyes. Her little duckheart was beating so fast and she felt how Fakir's heart was beating next to hers. His heart beated strongly in his body, like a melody. Fakir was her knight, her author. He's the one that will write her story. She would stay with him forever until she dies. That was her destiny.

Fakir carried her to his room and carefully he laid her in his bed. Then he took off his shirt and changed to a t-shirt and then he lay next to her. Ahiru crawled up to his chest. She usually slept next to his chest where she could hear his heart beating. With his hand, Fakir touched gently Ahiru's head and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night my dear duck"

Then they fell asleep together, hearing their hearts beating a melody together, dancing a pas de deux of love.


	5. Act 5 Secret

**When I watched the anime, I thought it was weird that they had classes for ballet, drama, art and writer lessons on Kinkan academy. But no one said anything about a class that focus on music and opera for singers or musicians. So I added that, since I thought that it would be a natural thing to have on a school that focus on different kinds of creative knowledge. Then I will introduce another OC-character here. Disclaimer. I do not own Princess Tutu or it's characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Act 5 Secret<strong>

The next day, Fakir woke up from a nightmare. He dreamed about Ahiru. She was in danger. But it was just a dream. Ahiru was still sleeping next to his chest.

"Maybe I'm still stressed about you disappearing since yesterday, he said. But you're here, so it's alright."

He hugged the duck gently

and carefully he put her down. Ahiru woke up and greeted Fakir with a quack.

"I'm glad that you're more cheerful today, he said"

"Quack!"

"Do you know what day it is today? It's Friday! After that it will be no more school until Monday and I will be able to be with you more and write my story."

Ahiru was happy. She will be able to spend more time with Fakir during the weekends. Fakir is so handsome. Ahiru felt that she was blushing, when she thought about it. But then suddenly she heard a voice inside her mind. It was Engel-sempai's voice.

"_Come to the music class today. I'm waiting for you, Ahiru-chan"_

Oh! She totally forgot that she could become a girl again. But what should she do? She can't sing nor play any instrument. Will she be accepted to the music class? They are so talented. And how will she be able to sneak to the music building without Fakir noticing her? Or Pique or Lillie? She really wanted to tell Fakir the truth, but she was afraid that he might get very angry with her. If you knew Fakir, you would know that the last person you want to argue with is Fakir. When he's angry, he's really angry. Ahiru became gloomy for a moment. Maybe he will be disappointed for not telling him?

" I need to go now, but I'll see you later, Ahiru!" Fakir said and waved his hand and took his bag.

Ahiru then flew out of the window and ran towards the lake. She needs to bring her clothes and turn herself into a girl before she was late to school again. She bathed in the lake and quickly she put on her school uniform.

" It feels good to wear a school uniform again. I have missed it. Oh god! I'm late!"

Then suddenly she felt a drumming. It was Uzura who was staring at her. Her big eyes were filled with joy when she saw that Ahiru was back as a girl again!

"Ahiru is a girl again zura!"

Uzura jumped and hugged Ahiru. Ahiru felt embarrassed, but she has missed to be able to talk to Uzura again.

"Schhh…you can't tell anyone about this! Not even Fakir."

"Why can't Uzura tell Fakir-sama zura?"

"Because…I need some time…I wan't to tell him." Ahiru said.

"Oh…Fakir and Ahiru love-love zura!"

"Ah…well, you…can say that…I guess"

Ahiru was blushing and her entire face was red. She loved Fakir…but when people told her that they were in love, she felt embarrassed for some reason. Ahiru was looking at the watch and saw that she was late again.

"WAHHH! I HAVE TO HURRY! BYE UZURA!"

Ahiru ran as fast as she could to school.

In the meanwhile, the music students where gathering together in the music training room. Everyone was bringing his or her instruments, violins, guitars, cellos, and so on.

The teacher was Mrs Neko-sensei, who happened to be married to Mr Neko-sensei in the ballet class. She was a white cat that was tall and beautiful. She was a very kind person, but she did hit Mr Neko-sensei everytime he was talking about marrying her again. He just couldn't get enough of romance and was sometimes sneaking up on her when the ballet students had lunchbreak.

Everytime she thought about it, she sighed.

"Mr Neko-sensei, my dear husband is obsessed with marriage. I was hoping that our wedding would calm his heart, but he's obessed with me. He's such a pain sometimes."

Mrs Neko-sensei was blushing and her expression was filled with romance and embarrassment. All the students were sighning as well and chatting behind Mrs Neko-sensei's back.

"Mr Neko-sensei is scary, I wonder how the ballet students can survive him?"

Suddenly, someone was entering the door. Engel was standing up and smiling. It was Ahiru, who was late to class, again.

"I'm really sorry for being late! But Engel-sempai told be that this is the place I should be." Ahiru said. She was trying to calm her breath from running so much.

Mrs Neko-sensei was smiling, happily for having another student that has discover the magic of music, the true art of glory. Unlike her husband, she felt that the true way of expressing the feelings from the heart could only be done perfectly with music. For Mrs Neko-sensei, no ballet would be good without music as it's true companion. Music and Ballet, they are the lovers that could not be separated from eachother.

Just like Mrs and Mr Neko-sensei.

"Very well, and you are?" asked Mrs Neko-sensei.

"Ahiru, my name is Ahiru"

"Do you play any instrument, Ahiru-chan"

"Well…not really. I'm sorry."

Mrs Neko-sensei thought it was weird that Ahiru-chan came to music class without playing any instrument. How was she suppose to make it in the music class?

"She sings."

Engel-senpai was standing up. He was walking towards Ahiru and grabbed her hand. All the girls of the music class were surprised, Engel was a great musician, but he never really cared about any girl in the music class. Engel was looking deeply into Ahiru's eyes. Ahiru felt that she was blushing. It was almost like looking into Mytho's eyes, so warm and so soft.

" Why didn't you tell me already? A voice is also an instrument. Let's see what you can do! Sing for me!" said Mrs Neko-sensei.

Ahiru was getting nervous. Was she supposed to sing now? Infront of everyone? She will probably die of embarassament, especially if they find out that she's a terrible singer. She couldn't even dance ballet well and Fakir was always teasing her about it. What can she do?

"Don't worry Ahiru-chan. It will sound great. Just believe in yourself and sing from the bottom of your heart. Sing about your wish, your dreams and your sorrow." Engel whispered to her.

Ahiru was so scared. What if the singing would turn out badly? She couldn't go back to the ballet class either, or else Fakir would find out right away and she couldn't face him yet, without an explanation. What is she suppose to do?

**It seems like it's getting harder for Ahiru to avoid these boys forever. Would she be able to sing, even though she's a terrible dancer? And what exactly does Engel plan for Ahiru? I guess we have to find out the next time, Drosselmeyer laughed.**

**To be continued.**


End file.
